Break Time
by storyteller362
Summary: College AU, post canon. Rachel McKenzie loved spending time with her family, but she was glad to give up her school vacation to spend time with her boyfriend. 1x362 drabble. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: Not sure if anyone is going to read this but I figured why not post since it's been complete on my computer. Please review! Or not, I just thought it'd be something cute. I hope I kept them in character despite being about college aged. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel T. McKenzie's fingers hovered over the keyboard contemplating if she should buy her plane ticket or not. She had to buy it a couple of weeks ahead of time if she wanted a good seat. There was a school break coming up and she could easily go home to America for Thanksgiving. Then return to England just as easily. Then again, she had tests waiting for her once she came back. That didn't matter as she thought of one person that just might be keeping her there.

Nigel Uno. During their first initial meeting he had asked her out on a date. Within her two-week vacation to England, they had gone on six dates. Sure, two of those had been group dates but it was fun. They kept in touch for a year. He surprised her by coming with his dad to America on a business trip. Now she was in England, studying and dating him regularly. It was fun and felt great.

Deciding Rachel grabbed for her cell phone and texted her mom before heading to her room.

"Rachel?" asked a voice behind her. A warm tingle ran down her spine as she saw Nigel knocking on her open bedroom door. "Sarah let me in before she left."

"Why?" she asked as heat raised to her cheeks looking down at herself. She was in mismatched pajamas and her textbooks strewn around the flat. They didn't have a date planned did they.

Nigel just raised his eyebrows and pointed to said books. "I figured that I'd rescue you."

"Really?"

"Really."

A small grin spread across her face. "Just about ready then," she said grabbing for her crossbody bag and tossed it to him. "Put my phone in there for me, will you?"

Nigel shook his head as she headed to the bathroom. Not the type to wear make up, Rachel just ran a brush through her shoulder length blond hair. Changed into a pair of jeans, then found a shirt that didn't smell like leftovers because she didn't have time for laundry. She smiled at her reflection and headed back to the living area.

She saw Nigel looking at her phone curiously and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Alright, let's go," she said making sure that her window was closed and locked. She pulled the bag away from him eager to head out. "What's wrong?"

"You're staying over your fall break," asked Nigel a little confused. She cleared her throat; her mother must have gotten back to her already. Dang, she was quick today versus any other time.

"Yea I have a lot to catch up on school wise. I have tests and… well I'm thinking that we could keep going on dates." She had to be honest with him as Nigel looked thoughtful himself. He smiled and nodded as something flickered in his eyes. She wondered what that was and couldn't stop herself from asking. "Does that sound okay with you?"

"I just don't want to be the one getting between you and your family."

"It's perfectly fine, my mother understands, and I'll be going in for Christmas."

She watched as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked like he wanted to say something. Then, without much warning, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Rachel melted under the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was always fun to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Unable to help himself Nigel deepened the kiss as he pushed his tongue against her lips. Happy to oblige she opened her mouth for him.

He surprised her by lifting her up by her legs never breaking the kiss. Carrying her bridal style over to the couch. Rachel's arms gripped his neck and pulled him close. Her arms loosened a little to adjust into the kisses a little more before…

"How about rather then a date, we could…" started Nigel his blue eyes raking down her body. A flush formed on her face and nodded completely getting where she was coming from.

"Yes, we could totally make time for that."

Heart pounding, they settled into another flutter of kisses on her couch. "We should probably head out," said Nigel.

"Nothing I can't wear jeans to?" Her voice teasing and pushed his shoulder.

"You can wear jeans."

With that the two of them were off. The sky was gray with a rumble in the distance. Wind brushed by them swaying the trees. The sound of a distant crack signaling the lightning was coming. Meanwhile two young adults were busy walking in the famous Hyde Park. Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie following a path standing close to each other, holding hands.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" asked Rachel just happy to get away from her school work. There was so much revisions she had to do for just one class.

Nigel smiled at her and used his hand holding hers to pull her close to him. "No reason. You could use a break from studying and I got off from work early. Figured we could just get out," he said with a shrug. She bumped her shoulder against his as they continued walking.

"Really? We're walking aimlessly with no goal?"

"In my defense it's a famous park."

"Oh, free concert? Surprise picnic?" she asked trying to guess what he had planned. Hyde Park did have free concerts sometimes. A surprise picnic would be nice, but Nigel shook his head. Her brown eyes trained on his blue trying to figure it out.

"No and no."

Surprised and a little dismayed but excited, yes, she really had all those feelings wash through her, she nodded. They could make the afternoon whatever they wanted. "We're really just walking nowhere?"

Nigel just laughed and nodded, he had no plan except just to get her out of that flat.

"Wow when you said you weren't a fan of big romantic gestures you meant it," she said teasingly dropping his hand and walking in front of him, some excitement in her voice. "It's nice not to have my brain overworking."

"Well, this is a work free environment."

They were teasing each other now and her smile never left. Glancing up she could see the gray sky, the weather slightly chilled, and she was alone with her boyfriend. They could hear laughter of kids playing. Some birds pecking the ground for food.

"You know this is a beautiful park."

"That's our goal, admire the beauty," said Nigel sarcastically.

"Oh you're funny Nigel," she said her voice halfway between serious and teasing. He took this as a sign to tease right back.

"I'd say charming." He had a perfectly straight face as she just rolled her eyes some.

"Very cute."

"And cute you say?"

"Oh you know what I mean."

Since Rachel was walking backward, she went in to push him back some before he dodged and jogged in front of her. Affronted she went after him and before it was a chase. Nigel looking back at her seeing that she was catching up to him. She reached out to touch him before dodging again. They were just out of each other's reach until finally catching up to each other.

Panting and steadying her swinging purse Rachel was holding his wrist. That come and get me look on his face.

"Alright you caught me, what were going to do?"

"I don't know, you were the one who started running."

A crack went off above them in the sky making her drop his wrist. Then the rain started to drizzle down, coming in a little heavier. They looked up to find more rain starting to fall as the sky just grew darker. Her dirty blond hair sticking to her face as Nigel brushed it away from her face. His hand lingered on her cheek as she blushed some.

Finally, she reached for her bag.

"You are so lucky that I carry an umbrella."

She pulled out her dark blue one with multiple tardis's printed on it. Since it was compact it fit in her bag. Amused Nigel took it from her hand and opened it. Amused Rachel watched him hold it over both of their heads so they wouldn't get wet.

"I should always trust you to be prepared."

"And I trust you to be a little reckless?"

"You got me."

More lightening cracks and Rachel sighed. They exited the park area to find themselves across the street from several store fronts. There was the end of her quick getaway. "I guess that's a sign I should get back to school work."

"Not necessarily."

He pointed to a dinner special at a nearby pub. It was close and they could get out of the rain. They were back to standing close to each other. Stepping around a small group of tourists she gazed up at him.

"Are you treating me to an early dinner Nigel Uno?"

"You're right, I figured you would." A mock gasp escaped her lips and put a hand on her chest. This was just a fun, somewhat normal day. Nigel just shook his head, she knew he wouldn't let her at least at his insistence. "Oh you know that I'm kidding. Come on would you rather study more technical manuals or have a…" He paused and glanced down at the board again… "heart shaped steak with your boyfriend?"

They shared a long look with each other before giggling again at that meal option.

Relenting she nodded. "Okay we'll have an early dinner but we're not ordering that. That sounds…

"Ridiculous." They had said that at the same time as the rain poured a little harder. The young couple laughed and ducked to head inside for something other then that.


End file.
